Ketika ada sebuah bencana
by Okita Shinn
Summary: "Naru, aku hamil." Suatu kalimat yang sangat mengerikan bagiku. Yak, kakakmu hamil anakmu, dan dia ingin pertanggung jawabanmu. Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, akan betanggung jawab! OOC, AU, Typo, Incest, Drabble


"Naruto, aku hamil."

Seakan ada petir menyambar, aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah kejadian mengerikan. Ini seperti mimpi yang sangat buruk, namun sayangnya ini kenyataan. Didepanku, seorang gadis berumur 24 tahun, rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua, wajah oval, kulit putih serta tubuh proposional—abaikan—namanya adalah Naruko Uzumaki.

Dia Kakak Kandungku.

ASTAGA, AKU MENGHAMILI KAKAKKU SENDIRI!

Aku sendiri masih berdiri tegang, menatap Kak Naruko yang sedang menatapku malu. Batinku terus bergejolak. "Naru- _chan_?" ia kembali memanggilku, dan aku masih tidak bergerak sama sekali, diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ini diluar perkiraanku, ini tidak mungkin, benar ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin menghamilinya. "Ah, beberapa minggu yang lalu kita melakukan hubungan badan. Setelah itu, kita terus berhubungan hingga aku mengandung Janinmu."

 _Kami,_ bunuh aku sekarang.

"Aku juga salah memperkirakan kemarin, aku kira saat itu tidak dalam masa subur, ternyata aku salah."

Kak, tolong! Jangan memasang wajah murung, dan apa-apaan wajah cemberut layaknya anak kecil itu!?

"Um, yang penting kau akan bertanggung jawab nantinya. Kita menikah yuk!"

WOI!

Ia menggandeng tanganku erat, wajahnya diselimuti oleh rona merah. Ugh! Serangan, tolong siapa saja bunuh aku sekarang! ini adalah serangan batin! "Hey, kenapa diam saja? Kau mau bertanggung jawab 'kan?" ekor mataku melirik kesamping, ia terlihat begelayut manja di lenganku. " _Naru-chan_... kumohon, tanggung jawab ya? Jadikan aku Istrimu."

Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekali untuk bunuh diri sekarang juga. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang sekitar tahu kalau aku menghamili Kakakku sendiri?! Barabe woi!

Sekarang aku berencana untuk pergi dari tempat ini, mencari pekerjaan baru, apartemen baru, serta memulai kehidupan baru dengan Kak Naruko. "Minggu depan kita pindah."

"Heee, kenapa?"

"Kakakku yang cantik, kau adalah Kakak Kandungku, mana ada Adik yang menghamili kakaknya! Ini pelanggaran."

"Alah, kau dari kemarin terus saja memasukkan spermamu ke dalam rahimku."

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi!"

"Kau lucu, Naru sayang." Dih, malah tertawa. Aku pun mendorongnya, dan kemudian merangkak menuju tubuhnya yang berada di atas lantai tersebut. Aku melihatnya sedikit meringis saat aku mendorongnya. "Sakit Naru..." gumamnya merasakan betapa kerasnya lantai tersebut.

Sementara aku sendiri mulai mencium bibir plumnya, ia tertegun saat kucium bibirnya. Benda ini, aku merasakan ada rasa manis disana, seperti buah jeruk. Ya, buah jeruk. "Kak..." aku bergumam sambil menarik kembali wajahku, ia menatapku sayu. Kedua tangannya terangkat seakan ingin sekali dipeluk.

"Cintai kakakmu ini Naru..." ia tersenyum, manik birunya sangat indah sekali. Akal sehatku menghilang entah kemana, mungkin sudah digantikan dengan pikiran mesumku. "Miliki aku Naru, buat kakakmu senang, lalu aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan buah hati kita nantinya."

Mungkin menikah dengan kakak tidak buruk juga. Walaupun aku sudah lama hidup berdua dengan Kak Naruko sih.

"Baik, aku akan menikahimu besok, namun nama kita hanya akan dicatat saja di kantor catatan sipil."

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, _Anata..._ " Kak Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berusaha untuk mencium bibirku, namun...

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Aku terbangun di pagi yang buruk ini. Sial, hanya mimpi belaka. Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, dan disinilah kamarku—tunggu, kenapa ranjangnya besar? Dan apa-apaan dengan lemari besar itu! Lalu, meja rias itu!? Aku bukan perempuan, woi!

" _Touchan_ , sarapan sudah siap! _Kaachan_ sudah menunggu dimeja makan."

Aku melihat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dengan mata biru disana. Aku memperkirakan kalau usia anak itu masih 8 tahun, dan dia sangat mirip dengan...

 **Brakk!**

"Naruto! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi!"

"Ka-kakak!?"

Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu terkejut dengan panggilanku barusan, ia langsung diam seolah ingat akan sesuatu. "Eh, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku Kakak? Berapa tahun? 9 tahun sepertinya."

Dia kakakku—Naruko Uzumaki! Aaaaa, aku beneran punya anak dari dia! _Kami,_ kau memberikan cobaan yang berat sekali.

"Oi, sarapannya akan dingin."

"Ba-baik, aku akan kesana!"

Semoga hidupku bahagia terus.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Iseng!**


End file.
